Mass Effect: La historia de otro heroe
by wolf19881
Summary: Todos conocemos la historia de como Shepard escapo de la Tierra para poder detener a los segadores pero, ¿que fue lo que paso con los que no tubieron esa suerte o simplemente se quedaron a defender el planeta de los invasores?. Esta es la historia de un joven al que el destino marco y lleno su camino de sufrimiento y perdidas para luego combertirlo en leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que Dios tiene un plan para todos nosotros, que nada ocurre por azar sino porque esta destinado a ocurrir, yo no lo se pero despues de todas las cosas que e visto y vivido me cuesta creer que Dios pueda ser tan cruel como para dejar que pasara todo esto, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos y empecemos por el principio .Me llamo Victor Sarel y naci aquí en la Tierra en el año 2166 ,once años despues de que acabara la Guerra del Primer Contacto y dieramos paso a formar parte del Espacio de la Ciudadela. Mido un metro ochenta y ocho, pelo semi largo recogido con una coleta, aunque antes lo llebava suelto de color negro, soy anchito de espadas y musculos marcadillos, no son los de un culturista pero no estoy mal, y ojos color verde azulados. Soy el hijo menor de Manuel Sarel, el mejor piloto de naves espaciales que a existido jamas y no es porque yo lo diga, habia sido un heroe de la Guerra del Primer Contacto, tenia medallas suficientes de sus azañas como para llenar dos paredes enteras y aun asi le faltaria sitio. Despues de que la guerra terminase se caso con mi madre Elena Martinez, que por aquel entonces era la mecanica jefe de la nave en la que ambos estaban enrolados y apenas un año despues nacio mi hermana mayor Clara. Ambos siguieron sirbiendo en la Alianza durante otro diez años en distintas naves, siempre bajo la comandancia del entonces capitan David Anderson, podrian haber seguido sirbiendo y haber llegado a almirante pero por razones que sabria mas adelante un año antes de ni nacimiento se retiraron. Con el dinero que habian ahorrado compraron un carguero espacial, La MSV Esperanza, y abrieron su propia empresa de transporte, Transportes Interesterales Sarel. transportaba de todo, desde comida, material de construccion o pasageros, pero muchas veces transportaba material para la Alianza. Me eh pasado la vida entre motores y gracias a eso puedo decir soy un ingeniero y mecanico de primera, puedo arreglar o montar cualquier motor meca veiculo o nave que me pongan en las manos y tambien me defiendo como piloto, valla lo siento me eh desviado un poco del tema. Como ya dige antes naci once años despues de que acabara la Guerra del Primer Contacto y desde ese momento la humanidad poco a poco ha ido ascendiendo mas y mas hasta combertirse en una de las mayores fuerzas de la galaxia tanto politica como militar. Pero no fue hasta el año 2183 que la humanidad, o mas bien dicho un humano, hizo posiblemente el mas grande y horripilante de los descubrimientos que existe. Y fue la evidencia de la existencia de maquinas descomunales con una inteligencia y un podrer destuctibo inimajinable que cada cincunta siglos venian a destruir a todas las cibilizaciones organicas ,los Segadores. Intento avisar a todos de lo que se avecinaba y como cavia esperarse nadie le crello, nadie penso que fuera posible la existencia de tales criaturas, pero era verdad. Yo estube en la Ciudadela con unos amigos el dia que el Soberano, el primer Segador que habia visto esta era, la ataco y casi la destruyo. Eramos cuatro amigos que se conocian desde el instituto habiamos pasado por tantas cosas buenas y malas juntos que mas que amigos eramos como hermanos, Gabriel rapado casi al cero ojos marrones metro noventaicinco y musculoso como un armario era aspirante a combertirse en boxeador profesional de pesos pesado en la Tierra, Raul de pelo corto pelirojo ojos color ambar metro setentaitres llevaba gafas bastante flacucho pero listo como ninguno era ingeniero informatico programador y jaker en sus ratos libres y por ultimo Antonio de pelo corto estilo militar de color castaño merto noventa ojos grises y musculoso, no tanto como Gabriel pero casi, era soldado de la Alianza. Nos habiamos reunido en los distritos bajos para celebrar la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos que se casaba en unos dias, Raul para ser exactos era el que se iva a casar, con una quriana nada menos llamada Quorra, la conocio durante su visita a una nave quriana y se enamoraron, era el plan perfecto irnos al Antro de Chora a tomar cerbeza fria y mirar a las bailarina. Hacia bastante tiempo que no nos juntabamos los cuato y aquella nos parecio una buena manera de volver a hacerlo y darnos una ultima borrachera juntos y el ultimo hurra como hombre soltero en el caso de Raul, pero lo que pensamos que seria una noche de dibersion entre cuatro amigos se combirtio en la peor de todas las pesadillas.

- ¡ Por nuestro buen amigo Raul, el primero de nosotros en sentar la cabeza!-Dijo Gabriel mientras leantava una jara de cerveza.

- ¡ Por Raul el hijo de puta con mas suerte de toda la galaxia, que no se le acabe nunca !-Dijo Antonio mientras levanta su jarra tambien.

- ¡ Por Raul, el mejor amigo que un trio de imbeciles como nosotros podria desear !-Dije yo mientras tambien levantaba mi jarra.

- ¡ Y por vosotros tambien chicos, que nada en esta vida ni en las siguientes nos separe !-Dijo Raul mientras tambien alzaba su jarra.

- ¡ Salud !.-Dijimos los cuatro a la vez mientras nos tomabamos las jarras de un solo trago y al acabarlas golpear con ellas la mesa los cuatro y tirarnos un eructo cuadruple para acto sequido pedir otra ronda.

Como ya dije era perfecto, cuatro amigos tomando cerbeza, combersando de cualquer cosa, riendonos de cualquier tonateria y mirando a las bailarias ensimismados y empalmados, perfecto en todos los sentidos, los cuatro juntos como siempre habia sido y como yo pensaba que seria siempre. Pero como bien aprendi ese dia nada dura para siempre y que el destino pudes ser un autentico hijo de puta cuando se lo propone y ese dia se lo propuso y bien propuesto pues todo se torcio antes de que nos dieramos ni cuenta. Estabamos apunto de tomarnos otra ronda de cerveza fria, no se cuantas tomamos pero fueron muchas, cuando de repente y sin prebio aviso se produjo una gran explosion justo donde estabamos sentados lanzandonos por los aires a los cuatro. Yo hacabe dandomede de bruces contra el mostrador de la barra que estaba en el centro del clud y aterrizando en el suelo clavandome algunos cristales rotos que antes eran botellas para luego, del golpe que me di, perder el conocimiento. No se cuanto tiempo estube incosciente pero no creo que fuera mas de un par de minutos, cuando me levante esta aturdido dolirido apenas veia nada y tenia un pitido horrible en los oidos, aparte de que la explosion me quito la borrachera de un golpe, cuando me note los cristal que se me clavaron en el pecho los brazos y algunos en la cara, y sin pensar demasiado en el dolor que pudiera sentir me los fiu quitando hasta que no me quedo ninguno. Cuando por fin termine y volvi a estar mendio despejado, mire a mi alrededor para ver que es lo que había pasado, el lugar estaba casi todo en llamas lleno de gente que no hace mucho disfrutaba de una noche de diversión ahora estaban o muertos o corriendo para salvar la vida y esos eran los mas afortunados, había un tercer grupo que tubo una peor suerte. Fue entonces cuando los vi por primera vez , los Geth, sinteticos creados por los Qurianos hace trescientos años para tareas domesticas y otras labores que se acabaron rebelando contra sus creadores y espulsandolos de su propio planeta y desde entonces no se les volvió a ver hasta hace unos mese que había oído en las noticias de que fueron los responsables del ataque a una colonia humana. Vi como dos de ello colocaban a dos personas en lo que parecían una especie de pedestales, mire fijamente un segundo y me di cuenta de que a los que estaban poniendo en ellos eran Gabriel y Antonio, de inmediato agarre lo primero que tenia a mano, un taburete, y cargue contra uno de ellos con todas mis fuerza rebentandole la cabeza a uno de ellos con el golpe que le propine. Me di la vuelta a toda prisa con la intencion de matar tambien al otro, pero este a una velocidad que no creia posible agarro el taburete con la mano derecha y sin moberse de donde estaba me lanzo en el aire golpeandome esta vez contra la pared del otro extremo del local y aterrizando bocarriba, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lebantarme el geth puso su pie sobre mi pecho para evitar que huyera y me apunto con su rifle a la cabeza. Pense que iva a morir, pensaba que seria mi fin pero resulta que no ocurrio como parecia, Raul, que Dios le vendiga, aparecio de la nada y se avalanzo sobre el geth tirandolo al suelo y mientras forcegeaba con el yo me reincorpore a toda prisa le quite el rifle y le cosi la cabeza a balazos a ese desgraciado. Le tendi la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la acepto y lo alce de encima del cadaber del geth, sin esperar a darnos las gracias el uno al otro por salvarnos mutuamente hacia solo un momento corrimos a socorrer a los chicos y ver si estaban bien, pero llegamos demasiado tarde. Del interior de los pedestales salieron unas enormes estacas que los empalaron entrandoles por la espalda atrabesando sus cuerpos y saliendo por el centro del pecho pero no acabo hay la cosa, de repente empezaron a cambiar perdieron el pelo la piel se les volvio gris azulada les salieron como cables que emitian como luces fluorescentes azules por todas partes y sus ojos se volvieron del mismo azul fuorescente de los cables, se habian combertido en Cascarones, los equibalentes a soldados rasos en el abominable ejercito de los Segadores. Cuando la transformacion termino las estacas volovieron a meterse dentro de los pedestales para vajarlos, calleron al suelo y poco a poco se fuero reincorporando con los brazos alzados y emitiendo un quejido como el de unos zombis. Nos quedamos paralizados, esas criaturas que ahora querian matarnos o algo peor hace apenas unos momentos eran dos de nuestros mejores amigos, no sabia que hacer no queriamos hacerles daño pero estaba claro que ellos si querian hacernoslo a nosotros. Entonces Raul me miro a los ojos con una expersion de dolor, no de dolor fisico sino emocional, como diciendome que es lo que devia hacerse pues la muerte era un consuelo a combertirte en uno de esos seres. Asenti con la cabeza como diciendo que sabia lo que tenia que hacer, entonces levante el arma apunte y.

- Perdonadme.- Fue lo que dije antes de abrir fuego contra ellos y poner fin a sus vidas.

Despues un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar como el que se hace tras la perdida un ser querido que era justo lo que acababa de pasarnos ,no pude mas deje caer el fusil y al hacerlo me derrumbe callendo de rodillas al suelo y hechandome a llorar como un niño pequeño y no era para menos, apesar de que sabia que les habia liberado de esa horrible existencia no quitava de que acababa de matar a dos de mis amigos. Las lagrimas caian libremente por mi rostro y no encontraba consuelo alguno, entonces Raul se agacho puso su mano sobre mi hombro le mire y vi que tambien estaba llorando.

- ¿Que he hecho? ¿Pero que es lo que he hecho Dios mio? ¿Como eh podido?

- Has hecho lo que ellos hubieran querido que hicieras lo que nosotros hubieramos querido que hicieran de haber estado en su lugar.

- Eso no cambia nada, los e matado.

- ¡ Pues que sus muertes no allan sido en vano !

- ¿¡ Y que es lo que sugieres que hagamos dime !?

- ¡ Coger un arma y matar a tantos de esos cabrones como podamos !

- ¿ Que?

- ¡ Esos miserables son los que los que han matado a nuestros amigos no tu, y lo mas probable es que nos acaben matando tambien a nosotros, y por eso yo digo que cojamos un arma y venguemos a Garbriel y Antonio enviando al infierno a tantos de esos hijos de puta con nosotros como podamos, eso es lo que podemos hacer!

Siempre habia admirado esa faceta de Raul, a pesar de que el se sentia igual que yo siempre sacaba fuerzas de donde no las habia, siempre en los peores momentos en el que yo o cualquiera fuera a rendirse siempre decia esas palabras que necesitavas oir para poder continuar hacia delante y esa no vez no iva a ser un excepción. Tenia razon, lo podia oir a lo lejos, el panico los gritos el terror, los Geth estaban por toda la estacion y su intencion por lo que sabiamos era matar o transformar a todo ser vivo que estubiera en ella y lo sabiamos, tenia razon, si la Ciudadela iva a ser nuestra tumba no iriamos a otro barrio solos, nos llevariamos tantos de esos miserables bastardos como pudieramos con nosotros.

- Cierto, si tenemos que irnos al otro mundo que no sea escondidos sino luchando, vengaremos a nuestros amigos jodiendo a esos cabrones tanto como podamos

Esa es la promesa que hicimos, nuestro juramento, y lo cumpliriamos hasta el final, no por justicia no porque quisieramos salvar a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros mismos, sino por la mas pura y egoista de las razones que existe, la venganza. Por la memoria de Gabriel y Antonio juramos que embiariamos a todo Geth que se cruzara en nuestro camino derecho al infierno aunque eso nos costara la propia vida, esa era nuestra promesa.


	2. La desgraccia

Despues de ese momento en el que hicimos nuestro juramento lo siguiente que teniamos que hacer era armarnos, no tuvimos que ir muy lejos para encontrar armas. Rebuscando entre las ruinas de lo que fuera el Antro de Chora encontramos los vestuarios de los guardias, aunque el lugar estaba en tan mal estado como el resto del clud por suerte las taquillas de los guardias y el arsenal que habia alli estaban intactos. Rebuscamos por las taquillas haber si podia haber algo util, Raul no encontro nada de provecho pero yo si encontre algo, encontre a aquella que se combertiria en mi mas fiel compañera, una mochila Nike con las asas las costuras y las crimalleras de color negro la telas y el foro de un color naranja fuego y lo mas llamatibo de ella que incluso con el paso de los años y los remiendo que le haria no a desaparecido, el dibujo de un tiburon haciendo una espiral sober si mismo de color negro tambien. Despues de recogerla nos fuimos dirctos al arsenal para coger lo que necesitaramos pero entonces nos topamos con el primer problema.

- ¡ Mierda, es una cerradura con un escaner biometrico incorporado solo se pude abrir con el ADN de los guardias, joder !

- ¿ Lo puedes forzar o piratear ?

- Si lo fuerzo la cerradura se bloqueara, puedo averiguar el codigo del teclado con facilidad pero piratear el escaner me llevara un rato.

- ¿ Cuanto ?

- Pues..

- ¿ Raul cuanto tiempo ?

- ...Una hora como minimo.

- ¿ ¡Una hora no pudes hacerlo mas rapido!?

- ¡Pues amenos que pudas resucitar a alguno de los guardia y nos lo habra no!

-... Mira eso si me parece una buena idea.- le dige despues de darme la vuelta saliendo de los vestuarios.

- ¿ Adonde vas?

- A buscar un guardia.

- ¿Que?

Tras dejar a un consternado Raul intentando piratear el cierre del arsenal yo por mi parteme dirigi de nuevo hacia la zona publica del clud y empece a rebuscar entre el los restos del lugar hasta que lo encontre lo que andaba buscando, lo agarre con las dos manos y lo arrastre hasta los vestuarios. Raul seguia intentando piratear el escaner cuando escucho el sonido de algo arrastrandose hacia alli, se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para ver que era y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca habierta, a mi arrastrando el cadaber de uno de los guardias muertos.

- ¿¡Joder tio es que no tienes respetos por los muertos!?

- Pues claro que lo tengo pero ahora mismo no es momento de andarse con sutilezas necesitamos esas armas ya y no pienso esperar una hora hasta que tu abras esa puerta asi que ayudame que este tio pesa una tonelada.

Se quedo pensativo un momento pero luego se acerco a mi y agarro el cadaber del guardia por el brazo derecho mientras yo lo hacia por el izquierdo, lo arrastramos hasta la entrada del arsenal lo levantamos en peso y mientras yo lo sugetaba Raul tecleo la contraseña en el teclado digital. Despues cogio la mano derecha del guardia muerto la coloco en el escaner y este la proceso con su base de datos y cuando comprobo de que era uno de los guardias del local la puerta se habrio de par en par. Dejamos caer suabemente el cuerpo del guardia en el suelo, a fin de cuenta le debiamos algo de respeto, y contemplamos el arsenal . No era demasiado grande, unos dos metros de ancho por cinco de largo, pero habia armas suficientes para armar a un pequeño ejercito, nos quedamos paralizados ante lo que veimos pues nunca antes habiamos visto tantos instrumentos de muerte juntos. Yo no sabia que decir y como siempre Raul fue tomo la palabra.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que Antonio nos solia decir cuando ivamos al simulador de combate para practicar?

- ...Que las armas son solo herramientas que los que matan realmente son aquellos que las empuñan.

- Muy cierto.

- Y tambien decia que era mejor saber usar un arma y no necesitarla a necesitarla y no saber usarla.

- Tambien es cierto.- me dijo y despues nos hechamos una pequeña risa para calmar el ambiente.

- ...¿Que crees que dirian ahora el y Gabriel si supieran lo que vamos hacer solo para vengarles?

- Dirian que estamos locos y que buscaramos como salir de aqui.

- Si...eso creo que dirian.

- ...Victor, si no salgo vivo de esta quiero que le des a Quorra esto.- al decirme estas palabras me entrega lo que para el era su posesion material mas baliosa.

- ¿Un anillo de boda?

- Es el de Quorra dadas las circunstancias no se si podre darselo.- Me dice pero al instante se lo devuelvo.

- ...Se lo daras tu amigo porque yo no te voy a dejarte morir y ahora hagamos lo que hemos jurado hacer.- al decirle esto le devuelvo el anillo con la intencion de mantener la otra promesa que acababa hacerle a el y a su prometida.

Despues de esa pequeña charla nos equiparnos, nos cogimos dos chalecos antibalas llenamos mi nueva mochila con todo tipo de granadas y municion, Raul se agencio un fusil de asalto Avanger M-8 y un fusil de francotirador Viper M-97 y yo coji una escopeta Eviscerator M-22 con una balloneta incorporada una pistola Predator M-3 y por ultimo un Lanzamisiles ML-77. Despues de asegurarnos de que estabamos listos Raul me miro y me dijo:

- ¿Perparado?

- Si.

- ¡Pues a bailar!

Seguro que todos pensareis que eramos unos estupidos, dos crios sedientos de venganza por la muerte de sus amigos que se dirigian hacia la suya y que no les importaba lo que pasaria despues. A decir verdad al hechar la vista atras y pensar en todo lo que ocurrio ese oscuro dia creo que quizas si la suerte nos hubiera sonreido solo un poco todo habria acabado de otra forma, pero no fue asi buscavamos matar Geths y eso fue lo que conseguimos. En cuanto salimos de los vestuarios y nos dirigimos de vuelta al clud un grupo grande nos estaba esperando, aunque nos pusimos a cubierto detras de la barra en cuanto nos vieron la mitad de ellos se pusieron a disparar como locos mientras la otra mitad intenteban rodearnos por los flancos. Por instinto cogimos dos granadas cegadoras de mi mochila y las tiramos a izquierda y derecha a la vez, el cegador destello que crearon nos dio la oportunidad que necesitabamos salimos de nuestra cobertura y acabamos con los de los flancos luego cogi una granada incendiaria se la lance al grupo central y en cuanto estallo esos miserables ardieron como el papel para luego quedar reducidos a cenizas. Salimos a las pasarelas en forma rectangular que dava al mercado de los barios bajos y volvieron a atacarnos otro grupo yo me adelante y carge contra ellos para atraer su atencion, mate a seis o siete y Raul se cargo al resto con el francotirador . Cuando acabamos con el ultimo corrimos rumbo al mercado abiendonos paso a tiros hasta que llegamos a la planta baja del mercado, el lugar era un caos los puestos estaban destrozados y habia cadaberes por todas partes acribillasdos como animales. Aquella atroz imagen no hizo sino enfurecerme aun mas y desear la muerte de esos miserables todavia mas y de la nada escuchamos unos gritos que venian de la planta superior del mercado, gritos de terror. Subimos a toda prisa por las escaleras y nos encontramos con otro grupo grande que tenian rodeada a una asari, sin pensarlo nos lanzamos contra ellos matandolos a todos antes de que siquiera pudieran darse cuenta y en cuanto vimos que no quedaba ninguno me acerque a ver como estaba ella. Era una agente del C-Sec llevaba el uniforme reglamentario su piel era de un hermoso color azul cielo sin ningun tipo de tatuaje ojos verde lima y una figura muy esbelta y elegante al mismo tiempo le tendi la mano para ayudarla a levantarse la acepto y tire de ella hasta que se puso de pie.

- Gracias vendita sea la diosa por haberos hecho aparecer como aparecisteis.

- No hay de que.- le dije yo

- ¿Eatas bien como te llamas?- le pregunto Raul.

- ...Soy Zaira agente del C-Sec y si estoy bien gracias a vosotros.

- Yo soy Victo y este es mi amigo Raul.

- Es un placer conoceros aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores.

- ¿Que es lo que te a pasado?- Le pregunte

- Volvia hacia el cuartel junto con mis compañeros despues de acabar nuestro servicio cuando oimos gritos que venian de esta plaza fuimos a ver que era y de repente...

- Os encontrasteis con los Geths.

- Asi es, estaban atacando a la poblacion asi que empezamos a luchar con ellos para proteger a los civiles matamos a muchos pero eran como una plaga caia uno y aparecian tres mas al final soy la unica que a sobrevivido.- Nos dice señalando el monton de cuerpos detras de ella.

- Lo sientimos.-Le dice Raul en nombre de los dos.

- Pobres diablos eran buenas personas buenos agentes que habian serbido a la Ciudadela y al consejo desde hacia años no se merecian morir a manos de los Geth.- Nos comenta con la voz cargada de dolor y odio.

- ...Sabemos como te sientes tambien ellos han matado a dos de nuestros amigos.- Le digo yo para intentar animarla.

- No pareceis ni soldados ni mercenarios.

- Es porque no lo somos.- Le dice Raul

- Pero vais bien armados.

- Las cogimos dado que sus antiguos dueños estaban muertos.- Le respondo yo

- Tampoco teneis pinta de delincuntes ni mucho menos de saqueadores.

- Pues si no somos ninguna de esas dos cosas.- Le contesto yo

- ¿Y puedo preguntar si no os importa porque hay dos civiles con armas robadas de a saber de donde arriesgando su vida de esa manera?- Nos pregunta entre un tono serio y sarcastico a la vez.

- Como te a dicho mi amigo Victor nuestros amigos han muerto a manos de los Geths y hemos cogido estas armas para encontrarlos y matar a tantos como podamos.- Le responde Raul en tono serio.

- ¿Asi sin mas, pensais salir hay fuera y enfretaros vosotros dos solos a quien sabe cuantos de ellos solo a buscar venganza?- Nos pregunta con un tono algo estrañada.

- Si esa es la idea.- Le respondi yo en tono tranquilo pero serio.

Ella se nos queda mirando con una expresion seria como analizandonos estudiando nuestras palabras comprobando de que vamos en serio con lo que decimos, luego se da la vuelta hacia sus compañeros caidos y uno a uno a uno les va quitando las placas identificatorias y se las ata a la mano derecha y del suelo recoje un subfusil Tempest M-9 lo carga se da la vuelta hacia nosotros y nos vuelve a mirar con la misma expresion de antes y nos dice:

- En circunstancias normales os quitaria las armas y os meteria en una celda pero me habeis salvado la vida y al igual que a vosotros esos miserables han matado a personas importantes para mi asi que si nos os importa me unire a vosotros en vuestra mision suicida.

Nos miramos estrañados al escuchar sus palabras pues esa no es la respuesta que uno esperaria de un oficial C-Sec, pero no podiamos negar ayuda cuando nos la estaban ofreciendo de tan buena gana.

- Pues si es asi tu ayuda es bienvenida, gracias.- le digo al tiempo que nos estrechamos la mano.

- Si salimos de esta con vida entonces si os dare las gracias como es debido.

Nos quedamos mirandonos un segundo sin soltarnos del apreton de manos que ninguno de los dos parecia tener intencion de romper mientras yo me perdia en la profundidad de sus ojos y durante un solo momento me pude olvidar de todo lo que habia pasado pero Raul tubo que despertarme de mi trance.

- ¿Bueno entonces donde sugieres que nos dirijamos ahora Zaira?- Le pregunta Raul.

-... Sugiero que nos dirijamos al Presidiun alli es donde hay mas poblacion y seguro que es alli donde allaremos a mas de ellos.

- Alli donde esten ellos alli iremos vamos al Presidiun.

Ir al Presidiun, fue mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, no quedaba ningun aerocoche que pudieramos usar para llegar y el ascensor que conectaba los Dristritos con el Presidiun estaba tambien destruido. Pero entonces Zaira se hacerco a un panel cerca de unos de los puestos le dio una patada y descubio algo que no esperabamos.

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- Pregunta Raul algo sorprendido.

- Es un viejo montacargas que usaban unos contrabandistas para transportar todo tipo de cosas robadas para venderlas en el mercado negro, yo misma lo tape el año pasado cuando los detuve lleva directamente a un almacen debajo de las embajadas.

- Joder por fin un golpe de suerte.- Dije yo.

Nos montamos en el montacargas y tal como Zaira habia dicho nos llevo justamente a un viejo almacen debajo de las embajadas, el lugar era bastante grande completamente vacio y lleno de polvo como si nadie lo hubiera pisado en mucho tiempo.

- Los criminales usaban este lugar como base y desde aqui podian mandar la mercancia robada a distintos de estos montacargas repartidos por todos los distritos despues de que los cogieramos tapiamos la entrada a este lugar para que nadie mas lo volviera a usar.-Nos explica ella.

- ¿No es ironico que ahora lo tengas que usar tu?- Le pregunta Raul

- Pues si la verdad.

- ¿Donde estaba la entrada?- Le pregunto yo.

- Alli pero como ya te dije la tapiaron tardaremos un rato en quitarla.- Me dice señalando la parte sur del almacen.

- No tardaremos ni un segundo agachaos.- Le digo yo de forma sarcastica al momento que saco una granada de fragmentacion de la mochila y lanzandola contra la pared que me señalo.

- ¡Hostiaaaaaaaaaaa!- Girtan ambos cuando la lanzo y esta estalla y rebela, tal como dijo ella, la entrada a las embajadas.

-¿Ves?- Le digo en plan broma.

- ¡Tu amigo esta como una puta cabra lo sabias!

- Es parte de su encanto le cuesta habeces arrancar pero cuando lo hace no hay nada ni nadie que lo pare.

- ¡Venga vamos!- Les digo yo.

Salimos a toda prisa por el agugero que habia hecho la granada subimos por unas escaleras que tal como Zaira nos habia dicho nos dejo justamente en la entrada a las embajadas, nada en el mundo pudo prepararnos lo suficiente para lo que vimos cuando llegamos alli. Si los Distritos estaban mal el Presidiun estaba aun peor, estaba casi todo en llamas o destruido las calles llenas de Geths que mataban o capturaban a todo el que podian para transformarlos en Cascarones. Llenos de ira por lo que esos seres habian hecho y lo que planeaban hacer cargamos contra ellos como una manada de perros rabiosos matandos a todos sin compasion o piedad. Uno tras otro ivan cayendo ante nosotros como moscas y cuantos mas matavamos mas aparecian pero eso solo nos animaba pues eso tambien nos decia que habia mas a los que podiamos matar, pero entonces Raul se paro en seco.

- ¿¡Por todos los demonios de infierno que es eso!?- Grita Raul al señalar hacia el cielo.

Lo que vi ese dia se combertiria en el responsable de mis pesadillas y en las de otros durante mucho tiempo, la flota de la Alianza lanzaba un feroz y desesperado ataque contra una nave de proporciones descomunales con la forma de una especie de calamar que emitienda un horrible ruido como sacado del propio infierno y con un poder de destructivo como nadie en esta galaxia habia visto jamas, el Soberano. Toda la Primera Flota lo atacaba con todo lo que tenian pero no parecia hacerle nada y no solo desde el aire, habia docenas de cañones antiaerios disparando contra el por todos los lugares de la Ciudadela. La imagen ante nosotros era tan irreal que nos dejo completa paralizados por la impresion.

- ¿¡Que eso algun tipo de nave de los gehts!?- Le pregunto yo a Raul y Zaira que al parecer estaban igual de impresionados como yo.

- ¡No tengo ni idea pero no creo que alla ninguna nave conocida que tenga ese tamaño!- Me respondia Raul a mi pregunta.

- ¡Ni la Ascension del Destino es tan grande !- Comenta Zaira.

Pero de repente y si esperarnoslo una orda de geths empezo a disparar contra uno de los cañones antiaerios para intentar destruirlo y tal y como habiamos hecho hasta ese momento los tres cargamos contra ellos matandolos a todos sin ninguna piedad. Pero por desgracia no llegamos a tiempo para salvar a los soldados que estaban dirigiendo y protegiendo el cañon, y lo que era aun peor es que ese cañon no estaba disparando contra el Soberano sino protegiendo a naves civiles que escapaban del ataque. Despues de acabar con todos fuimos al cañon para comprobar los daños y ver si habia algun superviviente, pero por desgracia no los habia como yo ya me temia.

- ¡Mierda malditos cabrones desalmados!- Maldecia yo al ver los cuerpos de los soldados muertos a nuestro alrededor.

-¿¡Es que no tienen piedad alguna esto es lo que quieren matarnos o transformarnos a todos a cualquier precio es eso¡?- Nos decia Zaira con la voz llena de odio.

- Pues eso es lo que me temo.- Le respondi yo a la pregunta.

- ¿¡Pero que les hemos hecho para merecer esto o ellos o cualquiera de los viven y trabajan aqui dime porque nos hacen esto!?- Me preguntaba ella mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus hermosos ojos.

No pude responderle ya que al igual que ella yo tampoco sabia el motivo de por que lo hacian y eso me dolia pero mas me dolia verla sufrir de esa manera, me acerque a ella y con el pulgar de la mano derecha le seque las lagrimas para luego sostener su hermoso rostro para que me mirara y al hacerlo pude deleitarme con sus inmensamente bellos ojos color verde lima.

- No se por que lo hacen pero lo que si se es que no se merecen que derrames ni una sola lagrima mas por su culpa- Le dije yo mientras sostenia su hermoso rostro con mi mano,

Ella me mira mientras me regala una sonrisa como agradecimiento por mis palabras, y una vez mas me perdi en la profundidad de sus ojos y en ese instante solo en ese instante mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude olvidarme de todo y pensar que todo aquello no era mas que un mal sueño, pero como siempre Raul tubo que traerme devuelta a la cruda realidad por desgracia.

- Chicos tenemos un problema y de los serios.- Nos dice Raul.

- ...¿Que pasa?- Dice Zaira separandose de mi e ir a donde estaba Raul.

- El cañon no esta dañado pero el sistema de apuntado automatico esta frito.- Nos esplica Raul.

- ¿Se puede arreglar?- Le pregunta Zaira.

- Eso creo pero necesitare tiempo para hacerlo y los geths nos atacaran en cuanto vean lo que planeamos y ademas todabia hay naves civiles intentando escapar si no hacemos esto rapido las van a usar como el tiro al blanco.- Nos esplica Raul.

Para ser sincero hasta ese momento no me habia puesto a pensar en toda la gente inocente que habia muerto durante el atentado, a mi me habia movido unicamente la sed de venganza por la muerte de mis amigos. Lo unico que habia hecho hasta ese momento era matarlos en pos de la venganza sin importarme nada ni nadie, pero cuando escuche las palabras de Raul y vi esas naves llenas de gente que lo unico que queria eran salir con vida de ese infierno los ojos se me abrieron y me di cuenta que tenia razon si nosotros no haciamos algo mas inocentes se unirian a la ya larga lista de victimas.

- Eso no va a pasar, Raul ponte a reparar el sistema de apuntado y tu Zaira sube a esa torreta y defiendelo hasta que termine.- Les ordene yo.

- ¿Y tu que aras?- Me pregunta Zaira.

- El automatico esta jodido pero no el manual no yo disparare con el cañon y defendere a las naves civiles hasta que Raul lo repare.- Les dije con una convicción que yo no sabia que tuviera.

-¿Estas seguro de poder hacerlo Victor?- me pregunta Zaira - Esto no es un videojuego ni un simulador de combate esto es real si la cagas aunque sea en un solo disparo muchas vidas inocentes se perderan.

- Lo se de sobra.- Le contesto.

Me mira duramente analizando mis palabras otra vez para ver si habia duda o miedo en mi y yo por mi parte me mantuve firme en el mismo lugar sin mover ni un musculo y mirandola otra vez con una determinacion y firmeza que no sabia que tubiera.

- Esta bien confiamos en ti manda a esos mamones a cañonazos al otro mundo.- Me dice ella cambiando su espresion de seria a confiada.

Y sin mas que dicir nos pusimos a ello, Zaira se situo en la torreta y empezo a disparar a los geths que intentaban destruir el cañon mientras que Raul tecleaba como un loco para arreglar el apuntado automatico de este. Y yo por mi parte me sente en el asiento del cañon y tome los controles, que eran iguales que los de un simulador de vuelo, tome aire y empece a disparar contra las naves geths. Estaba concentrado, mas de lo que habia estado en toda mi vida pues sabia de sobra que como fallara aunque fuera un solo disparo muchas vidas se perderian, una tas otra de sus naves ivan cayendo como moscas y mientras tanto aprobechando esa distraccion en la que me habia combertido las muchas naves civiles de la zona empezaron a escapar. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estube en ese cañon pero me parecio una eternidad cuando de repente la pantalla del apuntado automatico que estaba delante de mi se encendio y los controles manuales se bloquearon y el cañon empezo a disparar contra las naves enemigas solo otra vez aunque ya no hacia falta ya que todas las naves civiles de la zona habian escapado.

- ¡Joder si lo conseguimos!- Le dije yo aun sentado en el asiento del cañon.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hallamos conseguido hemos salvado a esa gente!- Dice Zaira saltado en señal de victoria.

- ¡Sienta bien esto de ser un heroe!-Dice Raul entre carcajadas.

Fue un momento de euforia y orgullo y no era para menos pues gracias a lo que habiamos hecho ese dia muchas personas inocentes seguirian vivas el siguiente era como las peliculas de superheroes que veia cuando era niño en el que los buenos ganaban y los malos perdian fue increible. Pero aquello no era una pelicula sino la vida real y como ya dije antes aquel dia el destino nos la tenia jurada a nosotros y el pago a nuestro heroismo fue desgracia una que marco mi destino para siempre. En la distancia escuchamos un espantoso chillido como el de mil almas en pena gritando por su eterno sufrimiento nos dimos la vuelta al escucharlo y volvimos a ver al ser que emitia ese espanto ruido el Soberano. Debajo de sus patas empezo a surgir una intensa luz roja que apuntaba hacia nosotros nos dimos cuenta al instante de que nos iva a disparar pero no tuvimos tiempo de apartarnos de su trayectoria. Realizo un unico disparo en la zona en la que nos encontrabamos fue casi como si supiera lo que acabamos de hacer y nos estubiera castigando por ello. De cualquier forma el disparo impacto justo en el cañon destruyendolo y mandandome a mi volando por los aires, otra vez, para acabar aterrizando en lago del Presidiun. La fuerza con la que impacte me habria matado de haber caido sobre tierra firme pero al caer en el agua esta amortiguo el impacto aunque no mucho, estaba inconsciente por el golpe y poco a poco me fui undiendo mas y mas pero cuando la presion del agua fue lo bastante fuerte me desperte. Estaba asustado sin saber donde estaba y luchando por respirar pero vi luz sobre mi cabeza y empece a nadar hasta ella con las fuerzas que me quedaban, mientras mas rapido ascendia mas grande era la presion y el peso que el agua ejercia sobre mi y menos aire me quedaba pero por suerte llegue a la superficie antes de quedarme sin aire. En cuanto emergi del agua y recupere el aire perdido durante la ascension entonces mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de nuevo lo vieron, el cañon estaba en llamas lleno de miedo nade los cien o doscientos metros hasta un pequeño embarcadero que supongo que usaban para el mantenimiento y como pude consegui salir del agua. El golpe me habia dejado medio muerto en el agua no lo note apenas pero cuando sali se hizo evidente, me habia roto el brazo derecho todas las costillas y seguro que tenia dañado si no todos casi todos los organos pero por suerte no me hice nada en las piernas aunque el dolor que sentia era enorme y me frenaba mucho. Casi arrastrandome sali del embarcadero y me dirigi a los restos del cañon, de Zaira y de Raul no habia ni rastro.

- ¡Raaaaaauuuuul!-grite-¡Zairaaaaa!- grite esperando que me contestaran.

Los restos del cañon estaban tirado en el suelo completamente destrozado y el suelo de su alrrededor estaba negro como la tierra cuando despues un incendio, segui gritando llamando a Raul rogandole a Dios o a cualquier entidad divina que siguiera vivo. Entonces escuche unos pequeños quejidos, era Raul, el cañon le habia caido emcima aprisionandole todo el cuerpo menos la cabeza parte del pecho y el brazo izquierdo sali corriendo hasta donde se encontraba y cuando llegue me puse de rodillas para ver como estaba.

- ¡Raul!- grite lleno de angustia al verlo asi.

- ...Victor gracias a Dios estas vivo- me deji el con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

- ¿¡Que demonios a pasado y donde esta Zaira!?- le pregunte.

- No lo se todo sucedio tan rapido que no se que fue de ella igual que no supe lo que te habia pasado a ti hasta ahora- me decia devil mente.

- ¡Aguanta voy a sacarte de hay!- le dije.

Agarre el cañon y con todas mis fuerzas empece a tirar para intentar liberarlo pero como imaginareis tirando solo con un brazo fue totalmente inutil, intente empujarlo hacia un lado, tampoco funcionaba pero no me rendia segui empujando apesar del dolor tan intenso que sentia hasta que Raul me hablo.

- Dejalo ya Vic no puedes hacer nada- me dijo debilmente.

- ¡Cierra la boca cuatro ojos no pienso dejarte aqui!- le grite- ¡No pude salvar a Gabriel y a Antonio pero te pienso salvar a ti aunque me cueste la propia vida!-volvi a gritarle.

Segui empujando del los restos del cañon usando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para intentar desesperadamente sacarselo de encima hasta que note que una mano me apretaba devilmente el talon derecho, era la de Raul.

- Dejalo ya Victor dejalo ya- volvio a decirme.

Eh hice lo que me pidio deje de empujar para al instante desplomarme de rodillas a su lado echandome a llorar desconsoladamente sabiendo, aunque no queria admitirlo, que era demansiado tarde.

- ¡Raul lo siento lo siento mucho todo esto es culpa mia!- logre decirle mientras lloraba.

- Victor no digas eso no es culpa tuya- me dijo el.

- ¡Si lo es, fue idea mia venir aqui si no lo hubieramos hecho nada de esto nos habria pasado!- dije aun sin dejar de llorar.

Era cierto, la idea de venir a la Ciudadela a celebrar la despedida de soltero de Raul se me ocurrio a mi, me parecio el lugar idoneo para desmelenarnos por ultima vez nunca imagine que esa inocente idea se combertiria en un infierno que les costaria la vida a mis mejores amigos. Lloraba desconsoladamente a su lado pues sabia tan bien como el que su destino estaba ya sellado, y yo sentia que era el responsable de este.

- Se como te sientes Victor pero te aseguro que esto no es culpa tuya- me dijo devilmente mientras escupia un poco de sangre- Lo que nos a pasado a mi y a los chicos a sido culpa de los geths no de nadie mas y si quieres culpar a alguien que sea a ellos no a ti.

- ¿¡Pero entonces por que yo eh escapado a ese destino y vosotros no!?- le dige- ¿¡Por que vosotros y no yo por que!?- le pregunte.

- Quien sabe pero yo creo que si Dios quieres que tu vivas sera por que te tiene algo preparado- me dice devilmente.

- ¿El que?- le pregunte.

- No lo se.- me dijo- Supongo que tendras que vivir para averiguarlo.

- ¿Que les dire a vuestros padres?- le pregunte-¿ como voy a poder mirar a Quorra y explicarle lo que a pasado?

- Les diras la verdad de lo que a pasado ni mas ni menos ellos lo entenderan- me dice con su famosa convicción- Y a Quorra... dile que la quiero mas que a nadie que siempre estare con ella y que sea feliz- me dice y al momento me da denuevo el anillo de boda para que se lo de a ella y una jeringuilla de medi gel para curarme el brazo roto.

- Raul...yo...- intentaba decir yo mirando el anillo y le jeringuilla.

Pense en usar la jeringuilla con el pero Raul nego con la cabeza como leyendo mi mente, el lo sabia, sabia que aunque lo hiciera no habia forma de que se salvara y aunque asi fuera quedaria atado a una maquina y postrado en una cama el resto de su vida, no solo habia una solucion, solamente una. Coji la jeringuilla de medi gel y me la inyecte en el brazo roto y en cuestion de segundos se curo luego agarre el fusil que Raul estaba usando, me pude depie lo cargue y le apunte. Las manos me temblaban y las lagrimas no dejavan de brotar de mis ojos, no podia hacerlo, no me veia capaz de apretar el gatillo pero el volvio a hablar.

- ...Sabes lo que tienes que hacer...no dudes- me dijo- Liberame Victor...igual que a Gabriel y Antonio...por favor- me dijo.

Liberarle, eso es lo que me pedia que lo liberase de ese dolor ,y eso hice, tome aire apunte y entonces el unico sonido que se ollo fue el de un disparo, un unico disparo en el corazon limpio e indoloro una muerte limpia y la vida de otro se querido segada por mi mano, otra muerte que sumar a mi ya mellada alma. Y me quede en ese mismo lugar sin poder mover ni un musculo intentando asimilar lo que acababa de hacer pero de pronto los escuche de nuevo, los geths, al menos cien de ellos, y no exagero, se dirigian a donde yo me encontraba con la intencion de matar o capturar a quien encontraran, y me encontraron a mi. Y yo lleno de odio hacia ellos y sin nada mas que pudieran quitarme cargue el fusil me di la vuelta y los encare a todos, se quedaron quietos todos ellos como estatuas como esperando que diera el primer paso.

- ...Me habeis obligado a matar a aquellos que habian sido mis mejores amigos mi hermanos mi familia y habeis destruido miles de vidas inocentes- les dije con odio- no se por que lo habeis hecho y la verdad es que ya no me importa una mierda pero quiero que sepais una cosas.

Seguian hay quietos sin moverse ni un milimetro y emitiendo esos estraños ruidos que usaban para comunicarse y entonces los mire a todos ellos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con un infinito odio.

- ¡VAIS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HABEIS HECHO Y YO VOY A ASEGURARME DE ELLO MALDITOS CABRONEEEEEEEEEEESS!- grite con toda mi rabia y entonces cargue contra ellos.

Loco, eso es lo que seguro que pensareis que lo que habia hecho me habia vuelto completamente loco, pues nadie en su sano juicio se lanzaria solo contra un batallon enemigo pues solo encontraria la muerte, pero no era locura sino dolor. Cuando muere un ser querido por cualquier motivo sufres, pero cuando te ves obligado a matar a alguien que quieres, aunque sea para evitarle un destino peor no se puede esplicar con palabras el dolor que se siente y ahora multiplicad ese dolor por tres y tendreis un monstruo. Eso es lo que me habia pasado, el dolor que sentia por la muerte a mis manos de mis amigos me habia combertido en un monstruo. No era yo mismo, el Victor Sarel que todos conocian se habia ido y en su lugar me habia combertido en un monstruo que solo queria matar para intentar aliviar su dolor y eso fue lo que hice. No se cuanto tiempo estube luchando, de hecho apenas recuerdo nada de esos momentos, pero lo que se es que no pare hasta que no mate al ultimo de ellos y no se como lo logre la verdad pues me habian disparado por todas partes y habia perdido muchisima sangre. La unica esplicacion que se me ocurre es que en el estado emocional en que me encontraba no me dejaba sentir nada, que mi mente bloqueo cualquier emocion de mi ser y que por eso fui capaz de seguir luchando cuando cualquier otro ya habria sucumbido. En cualquier caso cuando callo el ultimo de ellos lo unicon que quedo fue un monton de cadaveres y yo en el centro completamente agotado sosteniendo el rifle descargado con el que habia matado a Raul el cuerpo lleno de heridas de balas y cubierto de sangre tanto mia como de los geths. Ya no podia mas, mi mente cuerpo y alma estaban destrozados y no pude continuar, pero antes de desplomarme la vi, Zaira, era ella estaba viva, vi que tenia una herida en el costado bastante preocupante pero aparte de eso parecia estar bien. Ella estaba a tan solo unos metros de mi completamente paralizada ante la aterradora imagen que tenia delante y no era para menos pues supongo que nunca penso que veria a nadie sobrevivir a una batalla asi y mucho menos salir victorioso de ella. La mire durante un solo instante y despues incapaz de seguir y sabiendo que ella seguia viva me desplome de espaldas en el suelo, vi borrosamente como corria a socorrerme pero era tarde para mi, o eso parecia. Ella me hablaba supongo que intentando que luchara que no me rindiera, pero no me quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo ya no estaba vencido y entonces empece a sentir el calido abrazo de la muerte que reclamaba mi alma para llevarsela al mas alla. No me resisti, deje que la muerte me llevara a un lugar mejor pense, un lugar en que olvidar toda la desgracia que habia acontecido ese dia, pero aquello no era el final del camino para mi no, solo era el principio.


	3. Una segunda oportunidad

No habia nada no sentia nada solo paz una paz que no sabia que pudiera existir, me sentia como si estubiera flotando en el oceano y la corriente me llevara delicadamente hacia la orilla, nunca en mi vida me habia sentido tan bien como en ese momento. De pronto escuche a alguien llamandome en la distancia, no reconocia la voz que me llamaba pero me resultaba estrañamente familiar y no sabia por que. Poco a poco fui habriendo los ojos y vi una luz tan brillante que hacia daño a mis ojos pero en unos pocos segundos se acostumbraron a esa luz y dejo de molestarme y entonces vi algo realmente asombroso. Me levante lentamente y me di cuenta de que por eso me sentia flotando en le oceano por que estaba en el oceano, era una hermosa playa de arena blanca y un agua tan cristalina que parecia un espejo y lo mas estraño de todo es que en aquella playa no habia nada, ni arboles rocas edificios personas nada. Estrañado y sin saber como habia llegado a aquel lugar di vueltas sobre mi mismo para tambien intentar encontrar al que me estaba llamando pero no vi a nadie, solte un soplido de frustracion y puse mis manos en mi cintura y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Recorde de pronto todo lo que habia pasado, el ataque a la Ciudadela la muerte de mis amigos y la batalla con el batallon geth, o lo poco que recuerdo de ese momento, volvieron a mi memoria y tambien recorde estar completamene lleno de heridas de balas pero al poner mis manos en mi cintura lo note, las heridas no estaban. Me cachee todo el cuerpo pero no estaban habian desaparecido y no me lo podia esplicar.

- ¿Pero que coño me a pasando que es este lugar y como e llegado aqui?- me pregunte a mi mismo.

- Estas en un lugar al que no te corresponde ir todavia pedazo de zoquete- me dijo alguien a mi espalda.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras me gire a toda prisa para ver quien era esa persona que me hablaba y cuando lo hice me encontre con quien no me podia ni imaginar.

- No...puede...ser...es...es...im...posible- dije entrecortadamente pues no creia que aquello fuera real.

- ¿Que pasa Victor es que has visto un fantasma o que?- me dice en tono medio burla medio pregunta.

- Ra...Ra...Raul...- dige incapaz de entender como era posible.

- Eso es campeon soy yo en carne y hueso bueno mas o menos- me dijo el.

Yo no salia de mi asombro, no me lo podia creer estaba alli delante de mi cuando yo fui quie acabo con su vida, pero era cierto estaba alli delante de mis ojos con la misma apariencia que tenia la ultima vez que lo vi. No savia si aquello era real o no y la verdad es que no me importaba lo mas minimo lo unico que me importaba es que mi amigo estaba alli y lleno de alegria sali corriendo para darle un gran.

- Quieto ahi Victor - me dice en tono serio a la par que levanta la mano derecha en señal de que no me moviera - aun no puedes cruzar no es tu momento.

- Raul...- dije con desesperacion- ¿que esta pasando que es este lugar y como es posible que estes aqui si...si yo...- dije incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

- Estas en la orilla la entrada al otro mundo- me dice una voz que sale de la nada.

- Y como te acaba de decir Raul todabia no puedes estar aqui- dije otra una segunda voz.

Estrañado mire a todos lados buscando quienes eran los que me hablaban para, un segundo despues, aparecer a la izquierda y derecha de Raul otras dos personas que a las que conocia muy bien.

- Gabriel...Antonio- dije al reconocerlos haciendo un esfuerzo por no hecharme a llorar.

- Me alegro de verte amigo- me dice Antonio con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Tienes buena cara aun a pesar de lo que has pasado- dijo Gabriel sonriendo tambien.

Tenia que ser un sueño, no podia ser era imposible que aquello fuera real, mis mejores amigos a los que yo habia dado muerte se encontraban ante mi como si nada de lo sucedido en la Ciudadela hubiera pasado y entonces recorde lo que me habian dicho.

- ¿El otro lado?- pregunte-espera...¿eso...quiere...decir...que yo...estoy...

- ¿Muerto?- termino Antonio la pregunta ya que yo no era capaz- No pero casi.

- ¿Como...que...casi?- pregunte entrecortadamente.

- Tu alma se a separado de tu cuerpo y a ido a parar aqui como debia de ser- comento Gabriel- en circunstancias normales tendrias que cruzar a esta orilla para que tu alma pueda ir al otro mundo-me explico.

- Pero estas no son circunstancias normales- dijo Raul.

- ¿Que quereis decir con eso?- les pregunte.

Entonces Raul empezo a caminar hacia mi hasta que quedo apenas a medio metro de mi y entonces levanto su mano derecha y la coloco sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me miro a los ojos con una espresion entre seria y alegre.

- A los que nos hemos ido se nos permite ver el futuro de las personas que les importaban en vida- me dijo el.

- Y nosotros hemos visto el tuyo Victor- dijo Antonio- y es asombroso lo que vimos.

- Por eso estamos aqui- dijo Gabriel- para hacer que ese futuro se llegue a cumplir.

- Se avecian algo Victor, algo que sacudira el universo entero y pondra en un peligro mortal a todo y a todos- dijo Antonio en tono serio- y tu tienes un papel importante que desempeñar en ese cataclismo que esta por llegar.

- ¿De que estais hablando?- les pregunte-no...no entiendo nada de lo que me estais diciendo.

- Ni falta te hace- dijo Antonio.

- Es mejor asi hermano- termino de decir Gabriel- creme que es mejor asi.

- No te vamos a mentir Victor el camino que te espera sera muy duro cargado de dolor sufrimiento y perdida- dijo Raul mirandomen en un tono algo mas serio- pero sera eso lo que te haga marcar la diferncia y te haga llegar a ser el hombre que estas destiando a ser.

- Tienes que volver amigo por eso estamos aqui para impedir que cruces todavia- me dijo Antonio- porque si tu caes las consecuencias seran inimajinables.

- El tiene razon Victor- dijo Gabriel- de que tu vivas dependen muchas cosas y nosotros estamos aqui para asegurarnos de que ese futuro que hemos visto se cumpla.

Entonces Gabriel y Antonio empezaron a caminar hasta que se pusieron a derecha e izquierda de Raul y luego, al igual que hizo Raul antes, levantaron sus manos derecha y las pusieron sobre mi hombro derecho. Y yo seguia en el mismo lugar sin poder reaccionar e intentando buscarle algun sentido a lo que me habian dicho los chicos.

- Decis que tengo que vivir- les dije- que tengo algo importante que hacer.

- Porque es asi- me dijo Antonio.

- ¿Pero a que precio?- les pregunte mientras las lagrimas volvian a caer libremente por mi rostro- ¿vuestras vidas?

- Victor escucha... - intento decime Raul.

- ¡Yo os mate! -les dije o mas bien grite amargamente aun llorando- ¡podeis decir lo que querais para intentar consolarme y o culpar a los geths si quereis pero fue mi mano la que apreto el gatillo!- dije aun llorando-¡ y si vuelvo tendre que vivir con ello...no...no podria...soportarlo!

Entonces Raul quito la mano de mi hombro y con el indice y el pulgar agarro mi barbilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos.

- Victor...tu siempre fuiste el mas fuerte de los cuatro siempre por muy dificiles que estubieran las cosas salias adelante- me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa- y ahora es cuando tendras que demostrar esa fuerza de la que siempre has hecho alarde.

- Y si tendras mucho que pasar y sufrir amigo- dijo Antonio.

- Pero tambien hallaras alegria y felicidad en ese camino que tienes que recorrer- dijo Gabriel.

- Y no dudes que las preguntas que tengas seran respondidas a su debido tiempo- dijo Raul.

Yo me sentia confuso no sabia como asimilar y entender todo lo que me habian dicho mis difuntos amigos, o puede que simplemente no quisiera hacerlo por miedo a lo que la verdad podria traer consigo. Pero no era todas esas preguntas que tenia lo que mas me asustaba sino el hecho de que si volvia no los volveria a ver jamas, pero una vez mas Raul como leyendo mi mente me dio unas ultimas palabras.

- Y no temas pues aunque no nos veas nosotros estaremos contigo cubriendote las espaldas- dijo Raul

- Cuidando de que siempre halles el camino- dijo Antonio.

- Y cuando llegue tu hora estaremos aquí esperando para recibirte e iremos de juerga otra vez- dijo Gabriel.

No hacia falta ser Albert Einstein para darse cuenta de que aquello era una despedida, mis amigos me estaban diciendo adiós y eso partió en pedazos mi ya destrozado corazón. Quería quedarme allí con ellos no los quería dejar pues eso significaba no solo que no los veria mas sino también tendría que afrontar el incierto futuro que me aguardaba. Todos pensareis que fue muy cobarde y egoísta por mi parte el tener esa idea en la cabeza y la verdad es que trendriais razón lo era. Pero pensad también que afrontar el futuro ya de por si es duro pero cuando tienes que hacerlos sabiendo que se esperan grandes cosas de ti lo es mas, de hecho es la sensación mas aterradora y estresante que en mi opinión existe, y así me sentía yo. Y entonces y sin previo aviso mis amigos me dieron su ultimo y mas sencillo e increíble regalo, un simple abrazo, en el cual me transmitieron todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos y me hicieron sentir de que de verdad aunque no les viera estarían siempre conmigo. Tras unos pocos segundos el abrazo se rompio terminando así nuestro ultimo momento y mis amigos me miraron a los ojos y yo les hice mi ultima pregunta.

- Chicos... ¿que...que es lo...lo que tengo...lo que tengo que hacer?- les pregunte entrecortadamente y entonces Raul con una gran sonrisa en la cara me dijo las palabras que incluso después de tanto tiempo han sido el lema que a definido mi vida.

- Vive Victor...eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

Entonces y sin previo aviso me dieron un empujón y caí de espaldas al agua, poco a poco esta me fue empujando hacia abajo con una fuerza tan grande que me era imposible luchar aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas. Poco a poco me fui undiendo mas y mas en el agua y cuanto mas luchaba mas me undia, asta que me quede sin fuerzas y poco a poco se me fue acabando el aire. Una vez mas se hizo la oscuridad pero esta vez era distinto pues en medio de la nada en la que me encontraba aparecio una luz tan intensa y brillante como no os podéis ni imaginar pero a la vez era calida y agradable y antes de darme cuenta me envolvió completamente y entonces entendi lo que era esa luz, la puerta para volver. No sabia lo que me deparaba el futuro o cual era el papel que tendría que desempeñar en ese cataclismo del que me advirtieron todo lo que sabia es que se me había dado una segunda oportunidad y no la iva a desperdiciar, haría exactamente lo que Raul me dijo vivir para descubrir cual era mi destino y así cumplirlo.


	4. Cicatrices

Sin saber donde me encontraba y sintiendo el cuerpo tan pesado que apenas podía moverme fui abriendo los ojos pero me di cuenta de que los tenia tapados, por un vendaje, también escuchaba el sonido de maquinas y un fuerte olor a antisépticos que se me metía por la nariz por lo que deduje que me encontraba en un hospital. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguí sentarme en la cama en la que estaba recostado pero entonces una mano se poso sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me empujo suavemente obligandome a volver a tumbarme.

- ¿¡Quien esta hay quien eres!?- pregunte alarmado agarrando al mano de aquella persona.

- Tranquilo hijo soy yo...soy yo- me dijo y al hacerlo reconocí la voz de esa persona.

- ...¿Mama?- pregunte confuso.

- Si mi pequeño soy yo... estoy aquí- me dijo con voz tierna a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro como solo una madre puede hacerlo.

Mi madre, Elena Martinez nació en año 2135 en la ciudad de Córdoba en un pequeño pueblo llamado Lucena media un metro ochenta pelo castaño ondulado con algunas canas ojos marones, igual que los míos, y un cuerpo bien conservado para su edad. Había estudiado ingeniería en la Tierra en la universidad de Michigan y se enrolo en la Alianza en cuanto se gradúo y allí conoció a mi padre, estuvieron juntos muchos años antes de casarse y cuando decidieron retirarse y formar su propia empresa ella se encargo del mantenimiento de la nave. Siempre fue una buena madre y nos trataba de igual manera a mi hermana mayor y a mi y gracias a ella, ya fuera mirando o ayudando con lo que pudiera, aprendí todo lo que se de mecánica e ingeniería. La verdad es que al despertar fuera la primera persona que viera, hablando en sentido figural, hizo que me tranquilizara un poco pero no demasiado.

- ¿Donde...donde estoy?- pregunte confuso.

- En el hospital Memorial De la Ciudadela- me respondio mi madre.

- ¿Como e llegado aquí...y por que llevo esta venda en los ojos les pasa algo a mis ojos?- pregunte alarmado intentando sentarme de nuevo pero ella me lo impidio echandome hacia atrás con su mano suavemente.

- Tranquilo, una asari cargo contigo desde el Presidiun y te trajo aquí y no tranquilo no les pasa nada a tus ojos solo que te hiciste una herida muy fea en la cara y tuvieron que curartela- me explico ella.

- ¿Una asari?- pregunte y entonces deduje quien era-¿¡Zaira esta bien donde esta!?- pregunte yo o mas bien grite lleno de preocupacion.

- Tranquilo ella esta bien tubo una herida seria en el costado pero se a recuperado y ya le dieron el alta- dijo ella tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Gracias a Dios- dije aliviado sabiendo que ella estaba bien- ¿Y... cuanto tiempo...llevo aquí?- pregunte.

- ...Cariño...has estado en coma casi diez días- me dijo ella.

- ¿¡Diez días!?- respondí alarmado.

- Si pero tranquilo ya estas...- fue interrumpida mi madre al abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Víctor!- grito la persona que entro por la puerta a la cual al oír su voz reconocí.

- ¿Papa?- pregunte yo para luego recibir un abrazo de oso por parte de mi padre que me estaba cortando la respiración- papa... no...puedo...res...pirar...- respondí entrecortadamente pues me faltaba el aire.

- Oh...valla lo siento hijo- dijo mi padre a soltarme de su abrazo y dejarme recuperar el aire.

Ese era Manuel Sarel mi padre y como mi madre nació en la Tierra en el año 2136 en la ciudad de Sevilla y se crio en el bario de Triana metro setenta ojos azul verdosos, iguales a los míos, pelo semi largo peinado hacia atrás color negro lleno de canas y una prominente barba del mismo color. Había sido piloto de naves de exploración planetaria desde joven y fue uno de los primeros hombres que atravesaron por primera vez el relé de masa en cuanto los humanos lo activaron y también uno de los pocos supervivientes del ataque que lanzaron los turianos en cuanto estos aparecieron iniciando así la Guerra del primer contacto. Tras aquello se unió a la Alianza y se convirtió en piloto de cruceros espaciales llevando a los humanos a muchas victorias gracias a su maestría audacia y temple a los mandos y por eso le pusieron el apodo "el Tempano" y el resto ya lo sabéis. Siempre fue un padre estricto pero justo y cariñoso y me enseño a pilotar una nave antes que a gatear y siempre estuvo conmigo cuando lo necesite mostrándome su apoyo cariño y comprensión aunque habeces podía ser algo entusiasta.

- Desde luego Manuel- le reprocho mi madre- perdona la euforia de tu padre cielo pero nos has tenido en vilo a todos sin saber si despertarías- aclaro ella.

- Es cierto, los médicos nos dijeron que ya estabas fuera de peligro pero que no sabían cuando despertarías- me explico mi padre.

En cuanto me dijo esas palabras a mi mente regresaron todos los recuerdos del día del atentado, la invasión de los geths la batalla de la contra el Soberano...la muerte de mis amigos a mis manos y mi lucha contra un batallón geths. Lo poco que podía recordar es que me lance contra ellos y que cuando acabe con todos ellos estaba lleno de heridas de bala tantas que ningún ser vivo fuera de la especie que fuera habría podido sobrevivir y por supuesto la visión de la entrada al otro mundo y la advertencia de mis difuntos amigos.

- ¿Despertar?- pregunte completamente atónito - papa...debería estar muerto...con las heridas que tenia debería ser un fiambre o un vegetal- les dije sin salir de mi asombro- ¿como puedo seguir vivo?- pregunte.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, ninguno de ellos dijo nada y aunque en aquel momento estaba ciego no me hacían falta los ojos para ver que mis padres me ocultaban algo, estaba a punto de preguntarles cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse nuevamente y escuche la voz de una personita muy querida para mi.

- ¡Tito!- así es era la voz de mi sobrina Laura que en cuanto me vio despierto salío corriendo hacia la cama y de un saltos se subió en ella para darme un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡estas despierto...creía que...que...- fue incapaz de terminar la frase pues se hecho a llorar sobre mi regazo.

Mi sobina, mi pequeña Laura, había nacido fruto de un romance que mi hermana Clara había mantenido con un capullo llamado Alejandro, era un imbécil y un bala perdida y en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada la abandono. Eso la hundió y estuvo apunto de querer abortar pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya estaba de tres meses y no pudo, así que continuo con su embarazo casi sin ganas de vivir por el abandono de Alejandro, pero cuando tubo en sus brazos a su hija por primera vez supo que ahora volvía a tener una razón para seguir viviendo. Se vino a vivir a casa de nuevo con nosotros, ya que desde hacia un tiempo había estado viviendo con ese imbécil en un piso de mala muerte, así que mi sobrina se crio en casa con nosotros . A pesar de tener solo siete añitos era una niña buena que solo daba los problemas típicos de su edad, y era lista las mas lista de su clase y para mi mas que mi sobrina era como una hija para mi y ella me veía como a un padre. De sus hermosos ojos azules no dejaban de brotar lagrimas fruto de la emoción de ver que había recuperado la consciencia ya que deduje de que habría escuchado que no sabían si despertaría o no.

- Tranquila cielo...estoy bien- le dije mientras acariciaba su precioso pelo negro- ¿creías que te ibas a librarte de mi tan fácil mente?- le dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas- des eso nada enana aun tendrás que aguantarme durante mucho tiempo- le dije consiguiendo que dejara de llorar y me regalara una sonrisa.

- Nos has dado un buen susto cabeza hueca- dijo mi hermana Clara con su característico sarcasmo.

- ¿Es que no puedes ser un poco mas agradable para variar hermanita?- le dije en un falso tono de enfado.

- Entonces dejaría de se yo misma- dijo ella.

- Eso es cierto- le dije yo para unos segundos después echarnos todos a reír y ella regalarme un afectuoso abrazo.

- Me alegro de verte despierto hermanito- dijo ella con un tono de alivio.

- Gracias aunque no puedo decir lo mismo- dije señalando el vendaje de mis ojos.

Mi hermana era casi idéntica a mi madre solo que ella tenia el pelo lacio recogido con una cola y los ojos marones, desde que puedo recordar siempre a sido un persona sarcástica a no poder siempre buscándoles las cosquillas a todo el mundo, sobre todo a mi, pero nunca con maldad. Lo paso muy mal después de que su el capullo de su ex la abandonara a ella y a la niña pero por suerte se recupero por completo y ahora vive solo para su hija y para la empresa familiar de la cual se encarga de la contabilidad y de los trabajos que nos encargaba. Mi familia la verdadera razón por la siempre me e levantado cada día y por la cual daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos por que no hay nada mas fuerte que una familia cuando esta unida y en ese momento reunidos todos a mi alrededor mostrándome su alegría y cariño me hizo sentir que todo saldría bien, que quizás el dolor y el sufrimiento pasaría. Los días pasaron y fui recuperando las fuerzas, según las palabras de los propios médicos que me trataron mi recuperación fue milagrosa pues no se explicaban como lo conseguí pues según ellos parecía como si alguna entidad divina me hubiera sacado de las fauces de la muerte. En los días siguientes mis padres me fueron contado todo lo que ocurrió desde que entre en coma hasta que desperté, al parecer el Espectro renegado Saren Arterius se había aliado con los geths para intentar asesinar al Consejo y tomar la Ciudadela pero el Comandante Shepard y su tripulación lo detubieron y gracias al sacrificio de muchas naves de la Alianza el Consejo se salvo del ataque del Soberano. A la mañana del segundo día de despertarme del coma los médicos decidieron que me encontraba perfectamente para poder darme el alta y que por fin podría quitarme la dichosa venda de la cabeza y los ojos. Mi padre me trajo ropa y me dejo solo para que me aseara pero lo primero que hice en cuanto lo hizo me la quite, sentado en el borde de la cama agarre por la unión de esta y empecé a quitármela lentamente y en poco mas de dos minutos termine. Por fin después de dos largos días de oscuridad total pude ver de nuevo el mundo, tarde un poco en que mis ojos se acostunbraran de nuevo a la luz pero en cuanto lo hicieron lo primero que quería ver era mi propio rostro. Me levante de la cama y mire a mi alrededor buscando el baño, la habitación era bastante grande con una armario empotrado para guardar las pertenencias tanto del paciente como de los familiares la pared del fondo era un enorme cristal desde el cual se podían ver los lagos del Presidiun y por fin al lado derecho de la cama estaba el baño. Era mas bien pequeño con una placa ducha en la esquina izquierda el bater justo al lado y un lavabo y un espejo en la pared derecha, con algo de miedo me acerque hasta el para contemplar mi rostro y lo que vi me dejo helado. No reconocía a la persona que vi en el pues poco se parecía a mi antiguo yo, no había seña alguna de las heridas de bala pues los médicos habían usado una proteína sintética experimental idéntica a la piel humana para cubrir las cicatrices de todo mi cuerpo pero no la pudieron usar para las de la cara pues no sabían todavía si podía causar daños al cerebro o a la vista. Tenia el pelo mas corto barba de un par de días también tenia dos cicatrices una que me nacía en el lado izquierdo de la cara desde el tabique nasal se ondulaba por de bajo del pómulo y terminando al lado del oído. La otra nacía en la parte derecha de la frente bajaba rozando el rabillo del ojo me bajaba por la mejilla la mandíbula y terminando entre la unión del cuello con la cabeza, pero sin duda lo que hace que casi me desmallara de la impresión fueron mis ojos que antes eran de un azul verdoso ahora eran de un color naranja fuego.

- Dios mío- fue lo que dije mientras intentaba asimilar mi nueva apariencia.

Baje la cabeza con resignación, no por mi nueva apariencia, sino que sentía que esta era un cilicio castigo o recordatorio por lo que había hecho para que no lo olvidara jamás. Pero también me hizo recordar ese ultimo momento con mis amigos, del cual no se lo me había contado a nadie, y la advertencia que me dieron del horror que estaba por llegar y del que yo tendría un papel en el. Las preguntas que buscaban respuestas recorrían mi mente y lo único que ansiaba en esos instantes era encontrar esas respuestas pero no sabia donde encontrarlas o quien buscar para que me las respondiera, decidí que ya me preocuparía de ellas cuando llegara el momento pues en aquel instante solo quería ducharme para así poder salir del hospital de una buena vez. Me quite el pijama de hospital, el cual tire de inmediato a un cubo de basura que había allí, me metí en la placa ducha y me di una buena y larga ducha de unos tres cuarto de hora para quitarme todo el estrés y la tensión que tenia encima y para cuando salí me sentía un hombre nuevo y empecé a vestirmen. Me puse unos calzoncillos negros con el elástico color azul los calcetines color blanco luego unos vaqueros azules una camiseta azul con detalles en blanco unas botas de trabajo negras, ya sabéis esas que tienen las puntera de hierro pues siempre me e sentido mas cómodo con ellas que con otro calzado, y por ultimo una chaqueta de cuero negra. Me arregle el pelo un poco y salí del baño terminado de ponerme la chaqueta tan ensimismado por la idea de que por fin me iría de allí que no me percate de que había alguien esperándome el la habitación.

- Si que has tardado empezaba a pensar de que habías ahogado y todo- dijo una voz femenina en tono burlón alce la mirada y reconocí al instante a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa voz.

- ¿¡Zaira!?- dije sin salir de mi asombro, estaba de pie a solo unos metros de mi llevaba su uniforme del Seg-C con una chaqueta hasta la cintura de color marrón oscuro y una pistoleta con su arma reglamentaria supongo.

- ¿Que ya te olvidaste de...- no le deje terminar la frase dado que le di un gran abrazo al que ella correspondió- ya veo que no- dijo ella en tono de broma para luego separarnos del abrazo.

- Me alegro de verte- le dije aliviado- me dijeron de que resultaste herida.

- Si así es la explosión me envío barios metros del cañón y uno de sus pedazos se me incrusto en el costado- me dijo al levantarse la camiseta y mostrarme una enorme cicatriz que le recorría desde la parte derecha del costado hasta casi el ombligo- por suerte no toco ningún órgano así que me lo sacaron me cosieron unos días ingresada y como nueva- dijo ella bajándose de nuevo la camiseta.

- También me dijeron que cargaste conmigo hasta aquí- le dije algo avergonzado.

- Estabas mas muerto que vivo cuando te volví a ver pero no te iva dejar allí te cargue como pude te subí a un aerocoche que por fortuna no estaba dañado y te traje hasta aquí luego los médicos te llevaron a toda prisa a una sala y a mi a otra- me explico ella- pero no sabia si lo lograrías... con todas esas heridas de balas que tenias- me dijo en un tono de preocupación.

- Pero lo logre- le respondí yo.

- Si...si es cierto- me dijo ella para luego llenarse la sala de un silencio incomodo que duro barios minutos hasta que decidió romperlo- lamento lo de Raúl no lo conocí muy bien pero parecía una buena persona- me dijo ella tratando de consolarme.

- Lo era...se iva a casar con su novia en pocos días por eso se me ocurrió la idea de venir aquí a divertirnos - le respondí con la voz cargada de dolor- no dejo de pensar de que tanto el como Gabriel y Antonio están muertos por mi culpa- termine de decir.

- Eso no es cierto Víctor y lo sabes- me dijo ella con tratando de animarme.

- ¡Pero es cierto!- le dije- ¡fue mi mano la que acabo con sus vidas...y tendré que vivir con eso el reto de la mía!- le termine de decir casi llorando.

Entonces ella cogió mis manos con las suyas y me hizo que la mirara a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color verde lima en los cuales uno podía perderse y que al mirarlos me hacían sentir tranquilo y en paz. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando mas y mas hasta que quedamos a escasos centímetros y cuando parecía que iva a ocurrir lo que ya intuís ella me soltó y se alejo de mi. Ella se quedo en un extremo de la habitación abrazada a si misma mientras se frotaba los brazos con las manos y evitaba mirarme por vergüenza y yo me rascaba la cabeza y resoplaba con resignación pero unos después de unos momentos se recompuso y volvió a mirarme aunque visiblemente mas nerviosa.

- Víctor... hay alguien afuera a quien le gustaría...hablar contigo- me dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¿Conmigo?- pregunte aun rascándome la cabeza-¿quien?- pregunte pues había despertado mi curiosidad.

Entonces la puerta de habitación se abrió de nuevo y por ella entro la ultima persona que esperaba ver yo en persona, un hombre de ascendencia afroamericana ya entrado en años de pelo color negro estilo militar con algunas canas ojos marrón oscuro con evidentes señales de que habían visto muchas mas cosas que la mayoría y llevando un uniforme de oficia de alto rango de la Alianza. Aquel hombre no necesitaba presentación pues era una leyenda viviente el oficial mas condecorado de la Alianza un héroe de la Guerra del primer contacto el que seria el primer humano en unirse al Consejo de la Ciudadela y el antiguo oficial al mando de mis padres, así es el hombre que entro por aquella puerta no era otro que el capitán David Anderson.

**Hola q tal primero antes q nada me presentare soy wolf19881 y este es el primer comentario q dejo porque no soy muy ducho a ello pero al final me e soltado la melena y e decidido dejar uno. Lo primero antes de nada quisiera dar las gracias a una buena amiga mía y también miembro de esta pagina por su apoyo y palabras de cariño, muchas gracias andyhamato99 de corazón. Y en cuanto al resto de lectores gracias por dedicarle algo de tiempo a leer mi historia y ya saben comenten y dejen sus sugerencias, pero no seáis duros q soy nuevo todavía y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo**.


End file.
